


Tales from Örnsjö - The third, possibly fourth, greatest magic academy in northern Europe

by The_5th_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'll write when I feel like it, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Witch/pseuds/The_5th_Witch
Summary: With a new school year comes new students and new possibilities. At Örnsjö, this also means another year of questionable decisions, shady teachers, underground trading, gang-like clubs and too many near-death experiences.Hopefully, they can add winning the tournament of "Extra Extreme and Deathly Quidditch" to their list of oddities this year.





	Tales from Örnsjö - The third, possibly fourth, greatest magic academy in northern Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for all of you out there who didn't ask for it, here it is. My take on a Scandinavian wizarding school that isn't one of the ancient ones or whatever they're called. Be prepared for something you totally won't get and/or totally will understand. 
> 
> This first chapter isn't really a chapter more of a prologue, yet not really a prologue either. Sneak peak? I suppose that sounds more correct.
> 
> I don't know.

It was the beginning of a new year at Örnsjö — school of wizardry and witchery — yet the train that would bring the many students to the location far away from non-magical people had yet to arrive. Teachers and others who worked at the school were all patiently waiting for all the students, some of them happy to get at least a couple more minutes of peace and some annoyed that the train _once again_  was late. 

Helena Ross, the rather annoyed Deputy Head of the school, was getting tired of the fact that it just _had_ to happen every year and was also currently storming through corridors to get to the Headmaster's office. She had fixed it last year, the year before that, the year before the year before last year, and now she'd have to fix it again. The doors opened for her without her even having to say a word, they were used to her rushing into the office after her fifteen years as Deputy. 

"Danarius, have you made contact yet?" It might have sounded like she was ordering around her boss, and she was one hundred percent ordering him around, but that was certainly not how Vector Danarius heard it. 

"Of course! The only problem is that they haven't responded." It was said in such a calm and carefree way that it almost made Helena gape at him —  _almost._ She sighed, loudly, and walked straight out of the room to avoid yelling at the man who paid her. 

She couldn't take it anymore. No, the students would be late and she would do nothing to prevent it in the future, everything seemed to backfire no matter how hard she tried this time.

It was truly going to be a _fantastic_ year. 


End file.
